mufandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:MU Online World Grand Opening 30th September Season 12 Episode 2
World MU Online World Season 12 Episode 2 http://www.muonlineworld.com Server Rates *Version: Season 12 Episode 2 *Max Level: 400 *Max ML: 420 *Points Per Level: 5/5/7 *Max Resets: 50 *Max Grand Reset: 20 *Experience: 100x *Drop Rate: 30% *Reset Level: 400 *After Reset Stats Clear *SM, BK, ELF, SUM: 500 free points x reset *MG, DL, RF,GL : 600 free points x reset *Reset Reward: 50 credits *Grand Reset From: 50resets *Reset Reward: 50 credits *After Grand Reset Stats Clear *All class get 5000 free points x grand reset *Grand Reset Reward: 5000 credits *Monsters Per Spot: 5-7 on all maps *Command /pkclear Price: 3kk x Kill Count Experience: Dynamic x100 Less EXP with More Resets! 1 to 10 reset experience is x100 11 to 20 reset experience is x90 21 to 30 reset experience is x80 31 to 40 reset experience is x70 41 to 50 reset experience is x60 Key Season 12 Part 1-2 Features *New Map Ferea and monsters *Ferea Battle event (Lord of Ferea) *Dark Angel Items, Options & Combination *Blood Angel weapons, Options & Combination *Upgraded Archangel weapons and new skills support *Upgraded Archangel Weapons mix *New extended character statistic C window *New remade Errtel Upgrade mix *New Socket Items *Extension of Seed Sphere levels (max 10, in future 20) *Extension of Socket Bonus Options *New Socket Item Upgrade Mix *New Seed Extract Mix *New Seed Sphere Composite Mix *New Set Seed Sphere Mix *New Unsocket Seed Sphere Mix *New Seed Sphere Upgrade Mix *Removed Seed Researcher NPC *New Pentagrams and options *Hunting Log *New Nixie Lake Map and monsters *Holy Angel Items Options & Combination *Dual Class Sealed Mastery Items & Combination *Sealed Blood Angel Item combination using Blood Angel Spirit (Hero) (Makes Items +11) *Quiver (enhanced arrows) *New Socket combination for Socket items with 4 slots or more - Reduce socket slot. *Dark Spirit improvement *Master Conversion Order forms *Max Master Level 420 Other important Features: *Grow Lancer Character *New Skill Imprint System *Nars Map Location and range of new monsters *Event Square map Location *Chaos Machine Mass Combination System *Selection of new Muun types *Mastery Equipment (Blood Angel Sets) *New excellent option and ability to add pp to 9 excellent options per item *New event - Tormented Square Battle *Core Magriffy Boss Monster *New Currency (Ruud) and Ruud Shop System *In-Game Play Guide System *Evolution Monster System *New events notification System *New Errtel of Radiance *Disassembly System (extra button in inventory) *Range of other awesome features! Party Experience Bonus: 2 members in a party: -10% experience 3 members in a party: -5% experience 4 members in a party: +10% experience 5 members in a party: +20% experience 3 different character classes in a party: + 10% experience 4 different character classes in a party: + 20% experience 5 different character classes in a party: + 50% experience Server and Game Features *Muun System get a lot of different pets *Auto Reconnect System no more disconnect *Auto Party System leave an open door for your friends to join party while being AFK *Off-Trade System sell the Stuff for any type of coin or cash *Off-Levelling gain exp being offline *Pandora Jewel & Mining System *InGame Quests and Events *Arca War Battle *Acheron Guardian Event *Chaos Castle Survival Event *Illusion Temple Renewal *Imperial Fort Event *Double Goer (Doppelganger) *Castle Siege *Loren Deep *CryWolf *Devil Square (1-7) *Blood Castle (1-8) *Chaos Castle (1-7) *Swamp of Peace (Medusa) *Rabbits Invasion *Pouch of Blessing Invasion *Golden Monster Invasion *White Wizard Invasion *Battle Soccer *Kalima (1-7) Event *Kanturu Event *LaCleon Event *Last Man Stating Event (Custom) *Bonus events Event (Custom) *Santa Village Event *Halloween Event *New Year Day Event http://www.muonlineworld.com Contact us Email : admin@muonlineworld.com Skype: mu-online.support